Journée de pluie
by Mizuri Haku
Summary: On se rend très vite compte que certaines personnes font deux avec la pluie, comme Izaya par exemple. / ... Complètement débile serait le mot qui décrit ceci. XD


Quelle journée ennuyeuse que voilà ! Qu'importe l'angle dans laquelle on regarde la situation, on en revient au seul et même résultat; Cette foutue pluie a complètement gâché la belle journée qui aurait pu être là, à la place de ces gros nuages gris et de ces gouttes d'eau froides et insupportables. Toute la semaine, la météo annonçait une magnifique température pour ce samedi, à la toute fin du mois de juin. Et pourtant, nous voilà devant ce spectacle ô combien decevant. En tout cas, la pluie avait toujours eut pour plaisir de mettre particulièrement de mauvaise humeur Orihara Izaya, célèbre -ou presque- informateur d'Ikebukuro et Shinjuku.

Il contemplait avec mépris la ville et son climat, bien au chaud -et à l'humidité- du haut de son appartement qui lui servait aussi de bureau. Il était seul, Namie s'étant trouvé une excuse bidon pour aller rejoindre son frère. Les sentiments de celle-ci pour son cadet avait toujours un peu attisé la curiosité de l'informateur mais il ne s'était jamais trop aventuré là-dedant, car avouons-le, c'est plutôt étrange. Peut-être même plus étrange que lui en soi, qui sait. Rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer lui-même, Izaya, amoureux de l'une de ses deux petites soeurs, l'écoeurait au plus au point. L'inceste a toujours été un mystère pour lui. D'ailleurs, il s'était déjà demandé si Shizu-chan avait déjà eu... bref. On commence à s'égarer du sujet principal.

Quoique, en parlant de ce protozoaire, le brun eut un sourire malsain à l'idée de l'humeur dans laquel le faux barman pouvait être face à ce temps gris et nuageux. Il devait probablement être très irrité et si cela n'avait pas été le cas pour Izaya aussi, il aurait très probablement eut l'audace d'aller le taquiner comme à son habitude.

Mais mis à part cela, il n'y a absolument rien à faire, et c'est d'un ennui ! Et tous le monde sait qu'Izaya et l'ennui, ça fait deux. Finalement, il décida d'aller dans ce deuxième monde qu'est l'internet, et qui sait, peut-être trouvera-t-il quelque chose pour l'occuper un tant soit peu. Tel un marin dans son bateau, Izaya naviguait sur le net en faisant un clic par-ci, un clic par-là...

Soudain, il se trouva face à une image qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir plutôt souvent ces derniers-temps un peu partout sur Internet. L'image en question était celle d'une adolescente aux longs, très longs cheveux qui lui rappellait ceux de Raiponce (même les informateurs regardent des films d'animations) de couleur verte cependant. Elle semblait porter un uniforme semblable à ceux des écolières. Juste à côté d'elle, un prénom était écrit en lettres roses, ''Hatsune Miku''. Contre toute attente, ce devait être son prénom à elle. Il se lança donc dans une recherche qu'il n'avait jamais fais auparavant sur cette chanteuse virtuelle qui faisait tout bonnement partit de ce qu'on appelle les ''Vocaloid''. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu et ceux-ci semblaient être plutôt populaires.

Encore un peu plus curieux, il fit une simple recherche sur YouTube sur cette jeune fille, et la seule chose qu'il remarqua était une vidéo au nom de _World is mine_. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Voilà qui devient plutôt intéressant. Sans plus attendre, il cliqua sur ladite vidéo et écouta la chanson du début jusqu'à la fin. Certaines paroles étaient incompréhensibles, à cause de... l'accent robotique, dirons-nous, de la chanteuse à voix synthétisée. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il est seul, et il n'y a aucun risque d'être surpris par quelqu'un, autant en profiter.

oOoOoOo

**-**** Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh?  
"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku KIMI  
... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo! Oh, Hey Baby~**

À ce malheureuse instant, la porte s'était ouverte, laissant une Namie complètement bouche bée devant le spectacle qui lui était offert. Debout sur son bureau, Izaya chantait une chanson qu'elle n'avait même pas envie de connaître.

- **Non, non. Ne dit rien, je ne veux même pas savoir.**

Elle se retourna et laissa l'informateur, de nouveau seul.


End file.
